We Live in a World of Differences
by Tears of Dragons
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the Vongola family, some in which are AUs and some just random tidbits on everyday life.
1. I see, though I am blind

**_"_** ** _I see, though I am blind."_**

The other mafia bosses are stupid to believe that Tsunayoshi Sawada was weak for being blind. Those bosses, once they stated their absurd thoughts aloud, would instantly receive a wonderful set of glares from all of those associated with Tsuna. Yet, not a single word would they say, because they know that their boss will very well prove himself within minutes.

It follows the same pattern all the time. The Mafiosi would enter the conference room, their mocking jokes loud and strong. Then, the guardians would storm in, along with Dino, Xanxus, Byakuran, Enma, and Uni, all in which instantly send glares and give mirthless chuckles at the idiots. Later, their beloved brunet would walk in, without any escort, and the room's mockery would be silenced, though the "unseen" smirks of the arrogant men and women would stay. And finally, at the end of the conference, those bosses would leave, either with newfound respect for this boy, or with a load of sweat dripping down their faces. After all, Tsunayoshi Sawada, regardless of whether he was blind or not, was not to be messed with.

This is like a routine, so none of the guardians or friends of Tsuna would have to speak a word at them at all. When asked why, they would all simply say, _because our words are never as terrifying as his are._

The mafia boss, or former boss, kneeled in front of the blind boy. His eyes were still filled with mockery and disbelief, his mouth still upturned in an arrogant smirk. Kyoya, the one keeping the man on his knees, growled in irritation.

The man, ignoring the Cloud guardian's threat, spoke. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, you may think that you have the power to tear apart other mafia families, but let me tell you: you're only able to do so because of the Vongola name. If not there won't be any way for a _blind_ man like you to be able to sit on that throne. I was only caught because of your men, not you."

Tsuna opened his glazed over brown eyes. "That may be so. You are, indeed, correct, that my guardians are well lengths stronger than myself. I will not deny that. But my blindness does not mean that I can turn away from the human experimenting and trafficking your family has fallen into doing."

The accused man laughed. "So what if I ordered my family to do such? If not for your men's eyes, you could never be able to find evidence! There is no way you can _see_ it, can you?"

Tsuna sighed. He slowly rose from his chair, and stepped down, kneeling just in front of the man. He slowly lowered his gaze to meet the man's eyes, and stared deep into the man's face. The man froze at his actions. Because Tsuna, just now, had moved with such precision, and gazed with such ferocity, that it almost seemed as if he had perfect vision. Not the vision in which he could see color, but the vision that could scrap the man of any masks he put up, and tear away any lies. The vision that could instantly weigh the sins the man had, and sees all the truth.

Suddenly, the man felt his knees and hands start to shake, and not from Kyoya's painful grip. His smirk disappeared, and instead of the former arrogance he was so proud of, the man felt a wave of guilt consuming him in front of the glazed eyes.

It only worsened after Tsuna spoke. "I may not be able to _see_ what you've done to them, but I don't need sight to hear their cries and feel their pain. I don't need sight to smell the scent of rotting flesh, nor to know the horror lying in front of me. I don't need sight to _see_ the truth that is your sin."

Tsuna rose to stand, and the man was brought to the waiting Vindice guards. It did not escape the guards' eyes to see the man's shivering form, and terrified, even guilty, face. Bermuda smirked at the broken form.

"Well done as always, Tsunayoshi."


	2. Cooking: Salvation and Nightmare

**_"Cooking is both my salvation and my greatest nightmare."_**

Reborn cursed those who even started this idea. He couldn't understand why anyone would even _bring this up._ Of all forms of tournament that the family could choose, it would be a cooking battle. _A cooking battle._ Oh, any deity above, save his soul. Although it was quite entertaining, Reborn was not going through anything that would mean him eating certain people's food.

The first one to try was Bianchi, who happily cooked up a full meal fit for fifty people. Of course, the result was a table full of purple dishes, all bubbling oddly and producing questionable odors. Hayato fainted on the spot. Both Ryohei and Tsuna had a taste out of respect, and were sent straight to the infirmary shortly after. Takeshi took them, using the excuse to run. Kyoya disappeared, as well as Mukuro and Chrome, once they saw Bianchi walk into the kitchen. Nana had kindly refused for herself, the girls, and all of the children. Reborn strictly turned the offer down, even if he had to argue with Bianchi for a good twenty minutes.

Hayato, after having recovered from his sister's food, was the next one to try. It was then did everyone understand why Hayato always bought food from the convenience store. The food was oddly flavored, and had more than a few burns and undercooked parts. Thankfully, no one had to taste-test, because upon seeing his work, Hayato instantly scrapped anything that was made from his hands. After that, he made an endless stream of apologies to Tsuna, about wasting food and wasting the Tenth's precious time. Even for Tsuna, it took a good fifteen minutes to calm the silver-haired boy down.

In all honesty, Reborn was happy the girls Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, and Chrome went straight after. The four made their meals all at once, smiling and saying that it should be time that everyone had lunch (Bianchi frowned at that, and seemingly asked the girls why her meals weren't considered _lunch._ ). The four girls cooked up a delicious meal, and all of them ate without fear. They also made preparations for dinner, with the idea of _just in case anything happens._ Reborn heaved a silent sigh at the edible meal.

After the girls went, everyone to do their duties, and Reborn thanked the heavens above that he was still alive.

Of course, the torture continued as the cooking matches continued. Reborn almost shot Hayato for even bringing the term up.

This time, Ryohei tried, along with Kyoya and Mukuro. Obviously, they didn't make their meals together, but instead held it like one of those competitions you would see on shows. They even insisted on a time limit. Reborn mentally smacked himself for allowing Tsuna to even bring a timer out.

The outcome was quite surprising. Ryohei's was actually edible, though nowhere near his sister's caliber. It was simple, and Reborn decided that he could live off of Ryohei's food, if necessary. Everyone had normal faces when eating his food, so Reborn agreed that Ryohei's food deserved a good few points.

Kyoya's food was, rather interesting. It didn't taste bad at all; actually, it tasted good, just that it lacked _meat_. When questioned about this by Tsuna, Kyoya only said _"I figured that you herbivores could only ever eat vegetables."_ All of them (even the girls), save for Fuuta, Tsuna, and Takeshi, gave him a glare.

Mukuro's dishes were of decent looks and smell, but they were all oddly sweet. Also, to Reborn's horror, Tsuna and Takeshi both picked up clumps of chocolate and non-melted sugar cubes from various dishes Reborn was sure did not have anything to do with them.

Reborn was cursing his family when Tsuna offered to go next. All of them had a sudden moment of panic, including Hayato and Takeshi. Nana only smiled, and laughed lightly beside them. Reborn quickly found out why, because Tsuna's food was actually rather delicious. Although a far cry from Nana's, Reborn can easily say it was the best food he's had all day, second only to the girls'.

The last one to go was Takeshi. Even so, Takeshi only tried because everyone else had forced him to, with Hayato and Bianchi thoroughly hoping to show that there was someone worse at cooking than them. Their efforts were wasted, because everyone stood slack jawed at what Takeshi had made. They didn't even need to taste it to know that it was good, because even the aroma of the food made them all weak in the knees. When they did try, though, even Nana and the girls grudgingly admitted that they couldn't ever make these divine meals. Kyoya, who almost never ate dinner with them, stayed to fill his stomach with this deliciousness. Shortly after, Tsuna asked Takeshi why the heck his dad never let him help with the restaurant.

Takeshi's reply was: _"Well, he says that I take things too far."_

Reborn instantly, along with Tsuna, made it law that Takeshi was to cook dinner whenever he was with the rest of them.


	3. Lightning and Rain have strong bonds

**_"_** ** _Lightning and Rain have strong bonds."_**

Takeshi sat on the porch of the Sawada household, desperately waiting for anyone to come home. In an odd situation, Takeshi was somehow stuck with watching over both the house and Lambo for Nana and the rest of his friends. He deeply regretted not fighting with Hayato to switch places.

Takeshi didn't care much about house-sitting, nor did he hate Lambo. It was just that the chemistry between the two guardians was rather strained. Takeshi simply didn't know how to interact with the little cow. Unlike Tsuna, who had so much love to share with everyone, Takeshi was rather guarded with his affection. Takeshi was an only child, so he never understood Hayato and Ryohei and their natural brotherly bonds.

To be honest, Takeshi really wanted to share the bond that Lambo had with the other guardians. He wanted to understand this "older brother" aspect, and to be able to have Lambo trust him like he did with the rest of the guardians. Heck, even Mukuro knew how to play with the child. Despite this feeling, whenever he turned to talk with Lambo, the child would fall unnaturally silent, and instantly have this odd look on his face. Guilt would flood Takeshi, and he would lose the words he wished to speak.

Which is why the two of them had already spent an hour and a half in mind-racking silence. That is, until Lambo tapped Takeshi on the shoulder.

"Yamamoto-san, can you play with Lambo?"

Takeshi inwardly flinched at the formal way the child said his name. Regardless, he forced a smile, and answered.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Lambo looked a little lost, and stayed in thought for a while.

Takeshi bit his lip, and then said gently, "How about catch?"

The little cow nodded at the suggestion. Takeshi made a small smile, and went to his bag. He pulled out a baseball, and then turned to Lambo, only to see the boy look at him in shock. Takeshi widened his eyes, and looked back at the baseball he pulled out. His face slowly flushed a deep red, noticing his mistake, and went to find a softer ball. Lambo simply stood there, on the porch, waiting for him.

When Takeshi found a small rubber ball, the two of them started to play. It was still quiet, but at the very least they were interacting somehow. Throughout the first few minutes of their playing, Takeshi often threw the ball much too far and cursed himself for it. He apologized to Lambo, who only nodded in return.

It was slow, but Takeshi soon adjusted his strength and speed to accommodate Lambo's height. They stood out in the backyard, simply throwing the blue rubber ball back and forth, until Lambo accidentally hit Takeshi in the face with it. Both of them stopped in surprise, and the ball rolled off, forgotten, as the two stared at each other. Slowly Lambo started to apologize, with teary eyes, and a soft voice much unlike him, to Takeshi.

Once the tears came, Takeshi panicked. He instantly ran to Lambo, hugging him and patting his head, hurriedly telling him that it was okay, he was okay, everything's fine.

After a while, Lambo slowly looked up. "Really..? Lambo is, Lambo is, very sorry…"

Takeshi smiled softly. "It's okay. I've gotten hit by things much worse."

Lambo smiled and nodded, wiping his tears. Then Takeshi laughed, a light, gentle laugh, and picked Lambo up, holding him high like he saw his father do with little children. Lambo looked down at him confused, but Takeshi only smiled back. After all, Takeshi finally understood what Ryohei meant by _simply loving_.

"Lambo, you want to fly?" Takeshi asked, still holding Lambo up.

Lambo froze, and for a second, Takeshi feared he said the wrong thing. That is, until the little cow slowly replied, "Lambo wants to fly."

Takeshi then smiled brightly, proceeded to put him on his shoulders, then he ran around the backyard with Lambo sitting on his shoulders.

Soon, both of them were laughing, and Lambo no longer referring himself as "Lambo", but "Lambo-sama", and Takeshi as no longer "Yamamoto-san", but "Takeshi-nii". The rest of the time was spent like this, until the rest of the guardians returned, and then Takeshi lifted Lambo off of his shoulders. The little child instantly ran to greet Nana, I-pin, and Fuuta, whom were all holding bags of snacks. Takeshi smiled at the sight, and went to talk to the other guardians.

After that day, Lambo and Takeshi often played together, with Lambo instantly jumping onto him whenever they met.

It wasn't until the next day did Ryohei pull him aside to explain Lambo's attitude before their play day.

His explanation was: "Lambo admired you to the extreme, Yamamoto. He thought of you like some deity, you know? That's why he never knew how to talk to you before."

Takeshi was dumbfounded at that statement. Then he smiled. "Thank god it isn't like that now."


	4. May you change fate

**_"_** ** _May you change fate."_**

 _*Note: Spoilers._

Giotto cursed the power of the rings, with which he was able to watch over the future generations of his family. He hated it as he walked through the years, walking beside the bosses that carried the Vongola from his hands. Giotto wanted to be ignorant, wanted to be unafraid of the years to come, unafraid that he made a mistake of giving his beloved home to Ricardo. He wanted ignorance, yet the rings never gave him that. Giotto was forced to watch as the beautiful Vongola he once prided in fell in pace with the other families, no longer holding flames of love, but flames of death. He loathed it and wished so much to turn away.

After he saw through the Terzo's generation, Giotto took action. He could not stand the darkness and hatred the Vongola has become. He could not, so he made sure that he pushed those hoping to take the throne of Vongola's leader as hard as he could. He wanted to see guilt, and the resolve to change the coming future. So he made a trial for the next bosses. He believed his hyper intuition would aid him in it. He forced them to see all of the blood the Vongola cruelly shed, and forced them to despair. Giotto hoped, with all his heart, that the next generations could save Vongola.

Giotto was hopeful with their responses. The first few answered with relative similarity; all said in one way or another that they would change this dire fate of Vongola's, and use the power Giotto gave them to create a new hope. He smiled at these responses, and believed in the best.

He was devastated as he watched the bosses he believed in cripple under the weight of the darkness, or lost themselves to the temptations of the riches that came with cruelty. Giotto despaired, and swore that he would not let this happen again, that he would be even more careful with the next coming bosses.

By the Settimo's time, many more people had joined Giotto within the confinements of the ring. They came to him and guilt plagued them the moment they saw his spirit dwelling in the ring. It wasn't my fault, they would say, I had tried my best to revive the beauty of the Vongola. Another excuse would be: what did I do wrong? I made the Vongola stronger than it could ever be, and there can't be anyway the Vongola can be a family of protection, it is still the mafia. The mafia does not love the weak.

Giotto's heart broke when he heard this, and he turned away from the excuses. Instead, he forced hope into himself for the next generations. How wrong he was again. Although Fabio and Daniela tried their best, and did all they could to at least stay sane, the Vongola never let them turn back its laws to its former ways. It was then did Giotto finally close his eyes. He handed the job of the trials to the other bosses, and fell into a sleep. He could no longer bear to watch.

He awoke once to greet Timoteo, the Nono, and his rage softened when he saw the man. The man had loving and soft eyes, and Giotto knew that this man may have a chance with the fallen Vongola. But Giotto could not let himself hope again. He would not be able to stand another heartbreak. And so, he went back to his sleep, allowing the other former bosses to watch over Timoteo.

It was many years later did Giotto wake. He woke not out of his own will, but by sensing a presence. The presence of a child. Giotto, interested in the presence, started to follow Timoteo. He came to his conclusion; the reason to his wakening. He saw the small brunet, fearful of everything, yet with a beautiful flame, in front of him. His eyes widened as he felt the flames of the little boy flood over him. Despite his form as a spirit, Giotto felt relieved and warmed in the sea of the boy's orange flare. It was then did Giotto pick up the duty of watching over the next possible bosses again.

Giotto loved Tsunayoshi more and more. He knew that the boy was terrible at many things, but he saw the true strength that resonated within him. He saw the incredible amount of love and kindness in the boy's heart, and adored the flames that these feelings created. Watching Tsunayoshi, he began to hope again. It was only a matter of time until Tsunayoshi found him in that bright, clear gem. He grimaced at the thought of losing this beloved boy to the darkness of the mafia, but he pushed the thoughts away and turned only to hope.

The trials had begun. As the images flooded into Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the boy's cries of despair flooded the realm of the sky ring, Giotto could hear many of the bosses beside him mocking the boy.

 _"_ _How could he be so weak?" "He'll never survive." "He will never be able to shoulder our legacy."_

Legacy? Giotto scoffed. This was no legacy. It was horror. Cruelty. Death. Nothing else.

 _"_ _Tsunayoshi is much stronger than any of us, I'm sure."_

Giotto widened his eyes at Timoteo's statement. Then he smiled. _Of course._ But even with Timoteo's words and determined eyes, Giotto found himself losing optimism. The boy was still gripping his hair and pouring his heart out over the images. Giotto knew that the boy, even if he finally found enough resolve, may not be strong enough to hold against all of the darkness in the mafia.

 _"_ _I thought I could do anything, if it meant I could protect everyone…"_

Giotto sighed.

 _"_ _But this…"_

Giotto turned around, unable to see any longer.

 ** _"_** ** _I don't need this kind of power!"_**

Giotto's eyes widened.

 ** _"_** ** _If you want me to inherit such mistakes… then I… I will wipe out the Vongola!"_**

Giotto felt his face freeze. He could feel the same reaction from the rest of the bosses as well. When he finally regained his composure, he couldn't help but feel the immense amount of happiness that ran through him, and it took all he could not to cry in joy.

He waited for the other bosses. Slowly, Giotto saw them smile as well, including the stern Ricardo, as though Tsunayoshi's words had saved them from drowning, from their chains. It was decided.

Years later, Giotto continued watching over Tsunayoshi Sawada. He watched as the boy went past obstacle after obstacle, his will unwavering. He saw as the child managed to save his good friend Cozarto Simon's descendant, and watched as Tsunayoshi pulled Daemon out of his twisted ways. He saw Elena, whom had been in despair watching her beloved, finally receive peace. He watched as the boy, no, the Decimo, gather all of his allies, former enemies included, and brought them together as a family. He saw as Tsunayoshi gave them all of his trust, and loved them, and watched as they returned his love. Giotto watched, and cried in happiness and relief, as his beloved Vongola was brought back into the light. He cried over Tsunayoshi, who saved all of Vongola, and all of the souls that the Vongola had taken and destroyed. He cried, simply because he could.

 _"_ _Please… Fight with me!"_

Giotto smiled at the words. Hope had finally arrived.


	5. I am your tutor, but you are my teacher

**_"_** ** _I am your tutor, but you are my teacher."_**

Reborn isn't arrogant. He is proud, but not arrogant. He knows his faults, and undoubtedly acknowledges them. So he knows that he's lacking in many things. He can't understand what it means to live normally, has no idea how to live that way. It was beyond him. Why would anyone want to live a boring uneventful life that might not ever get your blood boiling or your adrenaline pumping? He doesn't understand. He also doesn't know why people fear death. He's always lived knowing that he would die, and that all those around him would too. He doesn't know why people fear for their lives, and why they care so deeply about sacrificing themselves to save one pitiful life, even when that life was much more worthless than the one sacrificing. He doesn't know.

Which is why it seemed to be fate that Reborn became a home tutor. He almost choked when he first saw Dino, as useless as he was. He still remembers sighing and cursing the world for forcing him to teach this boy. Yes, perhaps he did have a little bit of potential, and that tormenting was surely fun, but Reborn hated the complaining. He hated that Dino always would go back to whining the same sentence: that he wanted to live a normal life.

Reborn often lost his mind hearing those words. He watched Dino from morning to night, and he couldn't see how a "normal life" was any good. He simply saw it as a bore. So he never backed down from hitting the boy when he said those words.

When he started working with Tsunayoshi Sawada, he found himself having another dilemma. He saw how Tsuna protected every person he came across, including the stupid cow. He never stopped to ask himself if the person was even worth saving, only that he should. Regardless of the dilemma, however, Reborn didn't tell him to stop. All of the saving was helping him improve, become stronger, so why not?

But he simply never understood this, even up until the point where Tsuna stood in front of him, screaming at him to live. He didn't understand. Reborn couldn't get why Tsuna hurt for Mukuro, or trusted Xanxus. He didn't see a reason for Tsuna using all he had to save Enma, or even waste his breath telling Daemon of the truth. He most of all didn't know why Tsuna would go the lengths to save _him_ , a worthless human being who knew nothing but to kill.

It is years later until Reborn understands why his students were so stuck on their morals. He's already back into his adult form, and Tsuna and his guardians are reaching twenty-eight, some twenty-nine. He lives with them at the Vongola headquarters in Italy, and every day is peaceful, almost the exact same as the days when they were still in Namimori. Reborn likes his life now, and enjoys it the fullest.

He doesn't realize that this was what Dino meant by a normal life until a new enemy of the Vongola barges straight in and wrecks one of their peaceful, calm days. It is only then does Reborn recognize the greed for normality. At first, he had no idea what this feeling was, and sought out an answer in Dino, who was next to him.

Dino had only laughed. "Finally it hits you? Normality, Reborn."

And the first dilemma is solved.

Reborn is sitting in what Takeshi calls the "Judgement Room" with Tsuna and the other guardians when the answer to his second dilemma slowly surfaces.

Tsuna is "judging" a member of a family that had recently been doing human trafficking, and the entire room is tense. The man is kneeling in front of Tsuna, and his eyes are dull and lost. He's broken, Reborn sees, but his heart is hard and doesn't feel an inch of sympathy. This was a proper end to a man who took part in the unforgivable.

He expects Tsuna to give him a lifelong imprisonment with the waiting Vindice guards, but he doesn't. Instead, he shakes his head at the Vindice, and tells them that their job is finished, and to lead the other "judged" back to their prison.

Tsuna turns to the broken man and tells him,

"What you've done is unforgivable. There is no doubt to that. You should be in prison, along with your boss and his lieutenants."

Reborn nods to this, and waits for Tsuna to give the sentence.

"But it was not your fault. I know, sir, that you are the true victim here, and that you had no choice on this matter. I'm sure that you had no idea your work was to accomplish this. Which is why you are not in Vindice. Why you aren't in chains, confined by loneliness, but in front of me, who damned your family. You will still need to pay for your mistakes, and so you will still have to stay in the Vongola prison for a good amount of time. Though that sentence will end. You will be released. And by then, you will find your resolve to be strong to make the right decisions."

Reborn couldn't believe those words. He looked around the room to see if the other guardians felt just as shocked as he was.

To his surprise, all of them seemed to pity the man. Even Mukuro and Kyoya had twinges of sympathy in their eyes.

Reborn didn't understand.

It only came to him when he asked Tsuna after the judgement, and was given a response.

He still remembers the words, clear as day that Tsuna had given him.

"Reborn, I became the boss to help people. And that man was in the most need of help. Reborn, that man was broken. Broken so much to the soul, to the point that he can no longer see hope. I don't know if he would hate me and kill me later on, but all I know is that he can be a good man. And that is what I'll believe in."

Years after those exploits, Reborn sips his coffee, making small talk with his former students. The three of them are laughing, reminiscing in old memories. Reborn watches as Tsuna and Dino converse on a stupid thought, and he smiles.

They turn around, surprised by the warm, gentle smile that Reborn rarely gives. They question him, and ask him of his smile.

"You two idiots. Even I can smile. Hard to believe it was the two of you that taught me my faults."


	6. I am with you, though you aren't with me

**_"_** ** _I am with you, though you are not with me."_**

Tsuna sits on the top of the cold stone slab, his eyes soft and gentle as he watches his guardians. He's glad to see that they're back to their normal selves, bickering, sparring, and laughing like they usually do. He's glad that there doesn't seem to be too much loss in their hearts.

His eyes reach each and every member, and he smiles and laughs along with them. He watches Takeshi and Kyoya sparring, Hayato, Haru, and Fuuta studying a new language together. He chuckles as Kyoko scolds Ryohei, and Bianchi dote on Reborn. He smiles as he sees Byakuran, Xanxus, Mukuro, and Lambo fight over favorite foods. He lights up as he hears Dino, Enma, Basil, and Uni happily discussing their next big feast. He sighs as I-pin, Nana, and Chrome plan the menu for tonight's dinner. He hums as the former Arcobaleno, in their full adult forms, and the Varia, converse.

He watches, and swears to protect every single one of them. Then he looks at them again. Yes, he'll definitely protect them. No matter how far he is from them.

He continues watching them, the whole day, and sees as new and old faces walk into the Vongola mansion, greeting his friends and family. He watches until they've finished dinner and everyone has gone back to their quarters, getting ready for bed.

And, as usual, Reborn is the last one to sleep. Tsuna smiles, a little pained, by the fact that Reborn still comes to see him every night, even after all this time.

 _Dame-Tsuna,_ he would say, _you're really missing out a lot. I still haven't forgiven you, you arrogant mafia boss. I'll come again tomorrow._

Every night, after those words, Tsuna would cry. He wanted Reborn to be free, to step away from seeing him. But no matter how much he hoped, Reborn will always be there, every night, before he slept.

He watched until Reborn was back into the mansion. He gazed up at the clear, deep blue sky, filled with stars, and sighed. The stone felt cold underneath him. He sighed again. It would almost be midnight. He stretched his wings, deep gray under the shine of the moon, and closed his eyes. He will have to wait till morning to see them all again.


	7. Can't you come back?

**_"_** ** _Can't you come back?"_**

Bianchi watched her friends, _her family_ , laugh and smile around her, going on about their usual activities. She's glad to see the laughter back in the mansion, but she can see that it is no longer as bright as it once was. They may be smiling, but it is only to cover their hearts, their grief.

She watches as Yamamoto and Hibari spar. They are at full throttle, putting all they have into their swings. It's as clear as day to her that the two of them are only trying to burn off stress. Yamamoto's sword is still crying. Hibari's gritting his teeth.

She watches her brother and Haru and Fuuta learn Latin. They're studying and explaining and questioning all sorts of things, but Bianchi can see that the only reason why they're trying so hard to learn this new language was because _he_ once said that it was pretty to listen to.

Bianchi can see Byakuran, Xanxus, Mukuro, and Lambo arguing over favorite foods, and to anyone else, they'd have looked like content people. But she knows that they are only talking together out in this courtyard because of the person who brought them together and accepted them as allies.

Dino, Uni, Enma, and Basil's conversation on the next feast are just a face. They speak of the next dates it could be on, but it is easy to tell that the date they've picked is a birthday.

The same applies for Chrome, Nana, and I-pin. They've already made plans to cook _his_ favorite dishes.

Ryohei is being scolded by Kyoko in the distance, though what Bianchi really sees is Ryohei comforting himself and his sister through lectures. Kyoko is still pale and tear tracks still evident on her pretty face.

Even Bianchi herself can't help but find something to keep herself occupied. She dotes as much as she can on Reborn, hoping to keep her thoughts away from the boy.

But out of all of them, Reborn is the most broken. Bianchi knows. Bianchi knows that always, before midnight, Reborn would stand in front of the stone in the courtyard, and grieve. She knows, and keeps silent.

She curses the boy beneath that stone, through tears herself, for leaving them. She's almost laughing, because it's been three months since his body was lowered into the ground, yet everyone still is empty from the loss of the person they all called home.

 _Tsuna, you idiot, do you even know how many people need you here, need you home, need you back? You idiot._


End file.
